1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst for the steam reforming of hydrocarbons, and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of synthetic gas, fuel gas or the like by steam reforming of hydrocarbons, it has hitherto been usual to use natural gas consisting mainly of methane, but it has recently been found more desirable to employ relatively heavy hydrocarbons, or hydrocarbons containing aromatic or unsaturated hydrocarbons.
These hydrocarbons are, however, likely to deposit carbon on the catalyst surface during the steam reforming operation, and thereby impair the activity of the catalyst. It has, therefore, been proposed to supply a highly excessive quantity of steam to hydrocarbons during the steam reforming operation, but this method has failed to provide any satisfactory result.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for a catalyst for the steam reforming of hydrocarbons which can maintain high catalytic activity and durability without causing any carbon deposition.